The Dream of Becoming
by Minako-chan2
Summary: On her weekly routine visit to the library as an escape from the real world, Serena finds a journal filled with heartwrenching words and memories of a man for his lost love. Touched by the words, she decides to keep the journal, only to find out this one
1. "To My Love, My Soul, My Life"

By Minako-chan  
--------------  
Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon =)   
  
Note: This story is an alternate reality fic...  
a Serena-Darien romance no doubt! *eyes go watery  
and dreamy* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand they are somewhere   
in their twenties. I don't want to be specific in   
the fic...I want YOU to imagine what they look   
like (even though cartoon characters never seem   
to age=))  
  
-------------  
  
Serena strolled through the aisles with light casual   
steps, with large books in her hands, threatening to   
fall any minute. On the bookshelves were large thick   
reference books, encyclopedias, and atlas. The sunlight  
broke through the gaps between the curtains, and trails  
of dust could be seen in the air. It was sure peaceful  
in this lonely corner of the library. Why was she even   
there?  
  
She shrugged to herself. It had become a weekly routine   
for her to go through this aisle of the ancient library.   
It wasn't because of any interest in world facts, but it   
was because she was fascinated by this very room. The   
hulking tall brown shelves, filled with books with their   
insides yellowing. It was like stepping back into time.   
The dark brown curtains were always shut, although light  
always managed to squeeze through the gaps, lighting up   
the room, brightening up every dark corner.  
  
She smiled. She wondered why no one else was ever here.  
Every time she came, every Saturday morning, she would   
find herself standing alone, looking at the room filled  
with large books that no one would ever sign out. Yet,   
she would take them out sometimes, and just look at the   
yellowing pages, examine the maps, read a few facts, and   
smile at the lonely hard covers. The young librarian   
would always raise his eyebrow at her when she signed   
out atlas every Saturday. What would she, a twenty-odd  
-year-old girl, beautiful, graceful, carefree, would do  
with atlas and such and such? He would then shake his   
head and take her card, and tell her when they would be   
due. She would give him her world-famous heart-melting   
smile and walk out of the library, books piled up in front   
of her.  
  
Today was perhaps somewhat different. She could feel   
it in her heart. There was a sort of excitement rising   
in her veins. What it was, she didn't know. She just   
knew that from this day forward, her life would be changed.   
Smiling at her foolishness, she shook her head and   
continued to walk down the narrow aisle, and out of the   
corner of her eye she saw a red book sticking out and   
lying flat on that shelf. Strange, she thought, books   
in this room are always placed neatly, since no one but   
me ever touches them...and I KNOW I'm not the one who   
took it and left it sticking out like this. She walked   
over and was about to push it back in when she saw the   
cover.  
  
"To my love, my soul, my life" it said in neat handwriting.  
  
Serena stared at it, and opened to the first page.  
  
"Dear Diary," it began...  
  
'I can't read this...someone left this behind...' She   
thought to herself, her mind struggling. One side, the   
curious one, wanted to read the first entry, AT LEAST.   
The other wanted to respect whoever owned this journal   
and left it as it was.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena read on.  
  
[Dear Diary,  
  
I cannot even begin to tell you how I felt today.   
The pain, the loneliness, the death of a dream. Such   
feelings cannot be described in words. Just the very   
thought of it leaves me speechless. What happened,   
you might ask? The love of my life, my angel, my reason   
for living, is out of my life, forever. FOREVER. The   
word that we shared...our favorite word...is no longer.   
A drunk driver's car took her life today. I held her in   
my arms. I felt her turn cold. I saw her eyes struggling   
to stay open but the eyelids were just too heavy. I saw   
her blood flowing out from behind her head...flowing down   
to her white beautiful summer dress, flowing down her legs,   
her long, slender legs...  
  
The moment that we've shared will only be memories. From   
this day forward, this journal will only hold memories   
that I have of her. Random events that have taken place   
in the past. Feelings that I've held for her and always   
will...  
  
Darien]  
  
Serena closed the journal and tears fell and landed on   
the soft red cover. Darien, whoever this man might be,   
was in pain, and was pouring his heart out into a simple   
book. He would be in panic by now, realizing that he   
had left this important piece of his life behind. She   
traced the words with her trembling fingers as she   
stepped out of the peaceful room into the main lobby.  
  
"Excuse me, is there a lost and found anywhere?" She asked   
politely.  
  
The young librarian looked at her with great curiosity.  
  
"Yes, did you leave anything behind, miss?" He asked.  
  
"No, but this is a notebook that I've found and I think   
it is a very important book that someone has left behind,   
I was wondering if I could leave it in the lost and found."   
She explained and held out the journal.  
  
"'To my love, my soul, my life'? What is it, some kind of   
journal?" He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I...I suppose so. What should I do with it?"   
  
"Well, the thing is, there are so many things in the lost   
and found and no one has ever come back to claim them.   
Besides, this journal would be stacked all the way at the   
bottom and I think it would be great trouble for anyone to   
try to look for it. The thing is, if it seems so important,   
I think you should keep it for now. Since I notice you come   
every week anyways, if the person ever comes back for it,   
I would let him or her know where to find you."  
  
Serena nodded. "That's a great idea. Thanks, er..."   
Serena paused as she looked at his name tag, "thank you   
Jon." She said and took off before he could even reply.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain young man dashed across the street,   
racing at the speed of light to the entrance of the library,   
and brushed his arm against Serena's as he rushed through   
the door, sending electricity through both of them for a brief   
moment before Serena continued walking.  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Fates Can Be So Cruel

The Dream of Becoming Part 2  
By Minako-chan  
--------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, k? K? K?????????????? *takes a deep  
breath* hehehe sorry 'bout that =) However, I do own this storyline =)  
  
Author's Notes: I know that the title doesn't really make sense (right now,  
at least) but I really like the sound of it *sweatdrop* It will make sense  
later on, I promise^_^ Now enjoy!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------  
  
[The Lover After Me --- Savage Garden]  
Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on, and I still feel exactly the same  
It's just that everywhere I go, all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on...  
  
--------------------------  
  
The young man rushed into the deserted references room of the library and  
looked around, panic all over his face, which was drained of any colour.  
He glanced at the dusty table in front of his favourite couch, and found  
it empty.   
  
Running out of the room again, he rushed to the front, where Jon was looking  
at him with a puzzled expression on his wary face.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you have found a book, er...a diary, a journal,   
whatever, in the reference room?" He hesitated, then blurted out the   
question.  
  
"No I didn't ---" Jon said, then thought of the leather-cover journal  
that the young lady Serena brought out with her when she had rushed out  
only a few moments ago. The young man's face was even more pale than before,  
as he collasped on the counter.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey...what are you doing?" Jon asked, a grin playing across his  
lips.  
  
The young man paused his head-banging on the counter, and looked up. "What  
does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Well, sir, for one, I wouldn't want to clean up your blood if you keep  
banging your head on my counter. Plus, you didn't let me finish. I happen  
to know someone who took the journal." Jon smiled as hope flickered in the  
stranger's midnight blue eyes.  
  
The young man grabbed Jon's collar out of excitement and pulled him closer   
to his own face.  
  
"What...what did you say?" He stuttered. Jon looked down at his fist and   
coughed.  
  
"Sorry..." He said, and let go of his collar.  
  
"Well," Jon continued as he fixed his shirt, "there is this young lady who  
comes in every Saturday, and she found your journal this morning. Does your  
journal happen to have something like 'To my love, my soul, my life' on the   
cover?" He asked and immediately noticed the change of expression on the  
stranger's face. His midnight blue eyes changed into clouds of storm.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, and hang his head.  
  
"Don't worry, she will not lose it. In fact, she wanted to put it in the   
lost and found, but I told her not to because no one ever comes to check  
in there. Who would have thought you would come back so soon?" Jon smiled.  
  
"Is there any way I can contact her? Do you know her? Where can I find her?  
The journal is really important." He said.  
  
"Well, you can always leave your name and number. I do recognize you, you  
go to the reference room every Saturday morning, and you always leave a few  
minutes before she comes into the same room."   
  
"How do you notice these things?"  
  
"Because you two are the only ones that ever go in that room!" Jon chuckled.  
"I don't understand why. She signs out atlas and old books, and when I ask  
her why she needs them, she said she likes the feel of them, like a sense  
of history." He shrugged. "What's your reason for signing out those books?"  
  
"Same reason as hers. Anyways, I...thank you, Jon, for telling me. I'd   
really appreciate it if you could ask her next time she comes in. Actually,  
I will stay longer next Saturday and ask her myself. But if she comes in  
again any time this week, my name is Darien Chiba, and this is my number."   
Darien said as he jotted down the number on a piece of paper that Jon had   
held out for him.  
  
The next thing Jon knew, Darien had disappeared through the revolving doors  
as quickly as he had entered.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Serena sank into her couch and glanced at the cover.  
  
"'To My Love, My Soul, My Life'." She whispered as her fingers traced over  
the delicate dents from the calligraphic writing.   
  
She struggled to put down the book, and wait for the next Saturday when she  
could ask Jon if this "Darien" had come to look for it, but her eyes kept  
drifting over the soft cover, the tear-stained dents of the title.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena could resist her curiosity no longer. She   
flipped to the last page of the diary and her eyes watered as she read  
each word coming from the bottom of his heart.   
  
[Dear Diary,  
  
I cannot believe the last few moments I spent with my Angel, I fought with   
her. I said things that I should have never said. I shot daggers at her   
heart. I said things that I never meant and could never take back. I made  
her cry. Her tears were like flowing crystals. My heart almost collasped  
when she said she wanted to go home. Who would have thought that that would  
be my last time to take her home? Who would have thought that it would be  
our last ride together? Who would have thought that a drunk driver would  
hit us? I wish I would have died instead...for this pain is more than I   
can bear. I didn't even get a chance to apologize. She couldn't even say  
goodbye. I couldn't even tell her how much I loved her and how much I love  
her still. I can't move on...  
  
{The room is silent, screaming loneliness;  
My heart is empty, crowded with thoughts of you.  
I look out the window once again,  
Seeing only...shadows.  
  
I have never cherished you  
Because of my wounded pride.  
Now as I lay back to think,  
All I can feel is your touch.  
  
Walking away that one fateful day,  
I don't believe I've ever left you;  
What I once thought I've gotten was freedom  
Is nothing but these chains.  
  
If it's not too late to turn back now,  
I would come back to you in a heartbeat;  
But as I look at you lying peacefully in your casket,  
It is too late.  
  
Cherish.}  
  
Dairy, this will be my last entry. I wish I could move on, even though I   
know I can't. It hurts too much to even look at myself in the mirror, knowing  
that the face I'd see is the face of a man who had hurt his love and did not  
even have the chance to say goodbye. Did not even confess his love for   
her...  
  
Darien]   
(A.N. I wrote this poem for my writer's class. If anyone has a similar  
poem, please forgive me, for I never intended to steal anyone's idea. It was  
entirely my own)  
  
Serena clutched the journal to her chest with pain, her tears flowed from  
her crystal blue eyes like streams, landing on the paper. She closed the   
journal shut and realized she could not read another entry. It was too  
depressing. Whoever this girl was, she was lucky to have a man like Darien  
to care for her so deeply, who still mourns her every single day. Serena  
never believed in true love...until now.  
  
She walked out to her balcony and looked down, wondering where her own true  
love was. She still hadn't met her knight in shining armor, but she wished   
that when she did, he would be someone like Darien, someone who was   
passionate, sensitive, and full of emotions. She looked down at the people  
on the streets. Many people were crossing, some of them were walking hand   
in hand, some with their children, and a few were walking by themselves.   
Any of them could be Darien, Serena thought to herself. She drifted off   
day dreaming, not realizing that the last person on the streets her eyes  
fell upon was really him.  
  
----------------------  
  
Darien strolled down the busy street with his hands in his pockets, his feet  
kicking at stones and dust on the ground. The sun was shining brightly,  
but the nice weather did not seem to change his mood. He was anxious to get  
his journal back, and he could not wait for a week to do so! Suddenly the   
sky darkened a bit, and Darien squinted his eyes to see a cloud had drifted  
over the sun. His eyes moved to a balcony of an apartment building, and for  
a moment, he thought he saw his angel.   
  
He blinked once, then again, and realized it was only a girl who was   
standing at her balcony, appearing to be daydreaming. She had a striking  
resemblance to his angel. She had hair like golden streams, and although  
he was too far to see what she looked like up close, her eyes were large and  
blue, and her lips were curved upward into a small smile. She looked down  
at him, and he froze in his tracks. He sighed in relief when he realized   
she was not really looking at him, since she looked like she was still in a  
daydreaming state. His heart throbbed with pain just looking at her, she  
could have passed as his angel's twin. He paused, looked at her once more,   
then continued on his way home.  
  
---------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  



	3. A Sign

The Dream of Becoming  
Part 3  
By Minako-chan  
----------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: I should really be studying. Really. Honest to God I should  
be! Okay fine if you insist, I'll just stay here and keep on blabbering. And  
continue with my mumbo jumbo. Okay on with the story. (I think that was the  
most pointless author's notes I've ever written)  
  
----------------------  
  
Serena stirred her hot chocolate with her spoon, unaware of the glances that  
guys around her age were casting at her. Being a blonde beauty, it was hard  
for Serena to go out without being noticed. Her long, golden hair flowed  
down to her feet, barely touching the floor, her ocean blue eyes reflecting  
the tranquility of the sky, her slim figure resting in the arm chair comfort-  
ably. However, she was not smiling. The light in her eyes was simply not  
there that day.  
  
How could she smile when someone else in this city was suffering from so much  
pain? How could she possibly allow herself to have happy thoughts when all   
this man could do was to hold onto the memories of his lost love?  
  
She stared at her bookbag. A corner of the journal stuck out, and she stared  
at it, wondering what she would feel if she were to be in this man's shoes.  
Darien Chiba. Such a compassionate, emotional man. Mentally she wondered  
what he looked like and what it would feel like to be loved by someone as  
seemingly perfect as him.  
  
A young man around her age stepped inside the coffee house and made his way  
toward the couch opposite of Serena's arm chair. She was too busy with her  
own thoughts that she had not noticed the man she was thinking about was   
sitting directly across from her. She kept on stirring her drink absent-  
mindedly, while she rested her cheek against the palm of her hand, with an  
adorable pout on her face.  
  
Darien could not help but smile. What a pretty picture this girl made. Then  
suddenly he had a flashback of when he first met his first love. She had sat  
the same way as this girl across from him, twirling her straw in a chocolate  
milkshake, with the same pout on her face.  
  
Suddenly, Darien blinked, and he saw his lost love smiling at him. The same  
warmth as before, full of life and full of love for him. He blinked again,   
and the picture was replaced with this young girl. He rubbed his temples,   
and began to realize that he had seen this girl from somewhere before.   
  
'Oh yes, the girl on the balcony this morning.' He thought to himself.  
  
Serena looked up then, as if on cue, and made eye contact with Darien for a   
very brief moment. Her eyes focused on his, and Serena felt dizzy, for she   
felt like she was being drowned into two deep oceans. Never in her life had  
she seen such sadness. She never knew so much sadness could be contained  
in only one person. Darien looked at her eyes intensely, and for once since  
his love had passed on, he saw sympathy, love, care, rushes of all kinds  
of different emotions, simply from two eyes of a stranger.  
  
Darien's lips parted, and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his eyes   
leaving Serena's, and looked toward the direction of her bookbag, which was   
lying by her small feet. Serena snapped out of her trance, checked her watch,  
and began to gather her things, as she fumbled in her bookbag for her wallet.  
  
A familiar brown cover struck Darien's eye; but before he could react, Serena  
had cast him a final glance with a radiant smile, and she was out of the   
door, throwing a few coins on the table by her almost-untouched drink.  
  
As if he were frozen, Darien could do nothing but to stare at the storm of  
dust that she had created from running so fast, and realized that he really  
did recognize that brown notebook. Could it be? Could she be the one who  
had taken his memories? Getting up quickly, he rushed outside and looked  
all around him. People were everywhere. Cars were rushing through stop-  
lights, bikers were going side by side with cars, couples were walking  
hand in hand, people were just rushing to get to their destinations. It   
was impossible to find a petite blonde in a busy city at a busy time like  
lunch.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Serena ran toward the temple with speed of lightning, and was greeted by four  
impatient girls.  
  
"So you're late again, Meatball Head." Rei tapped her foot on the grass.  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue. "Well I just got carried away at the coffee   
shop that's all. Sheesh. Cool your jets, Pyro."  
  
Rei glared at her while steam seemed to be coming out of her ears. Amy   
cleared her throat, trying to get everyone's attention, since the rest of   
the group, Mina and Lita, were enjoying the little quarrel.  
  
"Hmm guys? Can we get a move on and do what we were set out to do the first  
place?" Amy suggested.  
  
"Well, it's a TAD late for lunch, since some Meatball brains was late again."  
Rei snapped and looked at Serena, who tried to look innocent by digging  
her toes into the grass and twirling strands of hair with her fingers.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry, okay?" Serena yelled, and Rei was about to strangle  
Serena just as Mina's voice cut in.  
  
"Hey, Serena, what's that?" She asked.  
  
"Could it be...oh God! Could it be a book? Serena actually READS? Oh my!"  
Lita joked and pretended to faint.  
  
Serena shot them an angry look.  
  
"It's just a journal that I found at the library. A man left it behind, and   
Jon, the young librarian," Serena was interrupted by Lita's dreamy sigh, "as  
I was saying...Jon said that I should keep it until next week because no one  
ever goes to look for lost property in the lost and found, so I might as   
well keep it for this man."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute...you lost me after you said you found it in   
the library. You actually GO to the library?" Rei pretended to faint, as   
Lita smirked beside her.  
  
"Okay, you asked, so I told. Why does everyone have to be so meeeeeeean?"  
Serena began her infamous deafening wailing. And so, the group seemed to   
have forgotten all about their questions about this mysterious journal, and  
began their daily gossip session.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was walking down the streets with his hands deep in his  
trousers pockets. His heavy feet kicked at some pebbles on the sidewalk  
as he approached a temple. His mind wandered back to his journal, the   
mysterious stranger who held it, and he wondered if it was really worth all  
the pain and trouble to find it again, just to have a piece of the past.  
Or was destiny telling him to move on? Just then, an angelic laugh filled  
the air, interrupting Darien's thoughts and causing him to smile. He paused  
for a while at the bottom of the staircase that led to the temple, looked up  
at the shining sun, and the melodic laugh sounded faint, as if it were being  
carried into the wind. Smiling once more, Darien walked up the stairs in a  
leisurely manner, while hoping that this day the gods would give him a sign.  
  
---------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
You can e-mail me at cupid_teacup@hotmail.com!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Eyes - Windows to the Soul

The Dream of Becoming Part 4  
By Minako-chan  
----------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...yadda yadda yadda you get the point =)  
----------------------------  
The last bit of Part 3  
  
Recap:  
Meanwhile, Darien was walking down the streets with his hands deep in his  
trousers pockets. His heavy feet kicked at some pebbles on the sidewalk  
as he approached a temple. His mind wandered back to his journal, the   
mysterious stranger who held it, and he wondered if it was really worth all  
the pain and trouble to find it again, just to have a piece of the past.  
Or was destiny telling him to move on? Just then, an angelic laugh filled  
the air, interrupting Darien's thoughts and causing him to smile. He paused  
for a while at the bottom of the staircase that led to the temple, looked up  
at the shining sun, and the melodic laugh sounded faint, as if it were being  
carried into the wind. Smiling once more, Darien walked up the stairs in a  
leisurely manner, while hoping that this day the gods would give him a sign.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Rei pulled a reluctant Serena by the arm. "Come on, Serena! You were late so we started lunch  
without you. Lita made some DELICIOUS muffins. If you want some, then come in already! I'm   
not gonna stand outside in the sun all day listening to your whining!"  
  
"REI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOOOOOO MEAN?????????????????????????" Serena wailed. "Wait did you  
say muffins?"  
  
The girls laughed as Serena ran straight into one of the rooms in the temple, Rei's room. The   
girls followed, trying to catch up, since they knew the muffins would be gone if they didn't  
hurry.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Darien took in a deep breath as he looked at his surroundings. Everything was peaceful and   
quiet. He wondered why he never came to the temple before. The bright green trees, the soft  
grass, it was just so tranquil.  
  
He looked around, his eyes scanning the area, searching for something. Someone. The source  
of that melodic laughter. It had died when he stepped onto the temple grounds. Was he really  
that pathetic that any type of happiness faded whenever he was near? Was fate really trying to  
tell him something? That he should move on and find himself a new life?  
  
He sat down on the hard wood floor in front of a large room and closed his eyes. He had seen  
people meditate before. It seemed easy. Close your eyes, take calm, deep breaths, think nothing.  
Simple as that.  
  
Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about the past.  
  
Above him the birds chirped. Two crows sat still on the roof solemnly, like guardians of the  
sacred grounds. The breeze blew softly, causing the grass to sway in harmony.  
  
"Help me..." He whispered to the sky.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Did ya hear something?" Rei cleared her throat and wiped away a few tears from laughing at a   
red-faced Serena, who had tripped on a blanket and fallen ungracefully on her bottom.  
  
Everyone quieted down, except for Serena, who was wailing.  
  
"Cut it out, Meatball brains! Someone might be trying to pray out there! It IS a temple ya   
know?" Rei snapped and immediately the smile was gone from Serena's face.  
  
"I'm gonna go check." Rei stood up half way and glared at Serena, who blushed and sat down   
without another word, but started to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A loud wail caused Darien's eyes to open involuntarily. He winced inwardly at the sound, but  
smiled, knowing it did not sound like a wail of pain.  
  
A tall girl with long, black hair stepped out of a room opposite of him. He looked at her   
curiously and noticed she was wearing a traditional kimono, one that a priestess would wear. She  
eyed him with equal amount of curiosity. Colour began to rush to her cheeks, and she noticed  
she was staring, and looked away immediately.  
  
Summoning all her courage, she approached this handsome stranger.   
  
When she got up close and kneeled to his level, she handed him a string of beads for his prayer.  
As she looked up, she gasped.  
  
Too much sadness contained in one pair of eyes.  
  
He raised his eyes lazily to hers and watched as she gasped. Her eyes instantly clouded with  
sympathy. He bit his lip and accepted the string of beads politely.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, and their fingers brushed.   
  
Rei blushed once more, nodded, and retrieved to the room she came from, opening the thin door.   
As she opened the door, laughter filled the air again.  
  
Darien shifted from his position and squinted his eyes, but could not see anything specifically.  
The sun was in his eyes, and the priestess closed the door all too quickly for him to react.  
  
The laughter died down again. So did his smile.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Oh my..." Rei whispered when she walked into the room.  
  
"What is it, Rei? Who's out there?" Amy looked up from her book, the first one to notice  
Rei was back in the room.  
  
"Huh, what?" Rei snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Yeah, who's out there, and why are you so red?" Serena smiled evilly and poked her in the ribs.  
  
"Well..." Rei cleared her throat as the girls gathered around her curiously.  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow. "This must have something to do with...a guy." She smiled evilly.  
  
Rei blushed and nodded.  
  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SPILL IT!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Okay...well there's this really gorgeous guy sitting outside right now...he has black hair  
and he's built and he has the MOST amazing eyes I've ever seen in my entire life...guys, I think  
I know what 'love at first sight' means." Rei sighed dreamily as Mina and Lita sighed along with  
her. Serena looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that...he seems very troubled and sad..."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"His eyes told me everything."  
  
---------------------  
  
Darien once again shut his eyes, and could not seem to concentrate from the squealing coming from  
the room the priestess had disappeared into. A smile emerged to his handsome face as he   
continued listening to the beautiful laughter and the gentle breeze.  
  
---------------------  
  
"COME ON REI! ASK HIM OUT!" Mina gave Rei a violent shove toward the doorway.   
  
"I can't do that! What would he think of me?" Rei sighed and pulled away from Mina.  
  
"Well, if you really felt something when you saw him, I think you should go talk to him and get  
to know him." Amy suggested.  
  
"Thank you, Amy, that was a better way of putting it..." Rei mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"What's there to lose?" asked Serena innocently while tilting her head to the side.  
  
"First of all, he's like the most gorgeous guy I've EVER seen in my life. I don't think he would  
go for someone like...me. Second, what if he already has a girlfriend?" Rei shook her head  
and continued, "my point is, he's gorgeous. I don't think I could look at him again without  
drooling."  
  
Serena started laughing and pointed at Rei. "HAHA! For once, Rei the pyro is insecure!"  
  
Rei glared at her and threw a big cushion at her. "Okay, Serena the hyena, why don't YOU go out  
there and talk to him yourself? I'd bet you will end up a puddle at his feet before you could  
even open your big mouth!"  
  
"FINE!" Serena screamed as she left the room with dignity. She opened the door a small gap,   
turned around and swung her hips in a flirting manner, and winked at Rei.  
  
"Watch and learn, Pyro." She whispered seductively, and left quickly before Rei could hit her  
with another cushion.  
  
As Serena strolled out calmly, Rei peered through the small gap, as the girls, with the   
exception of Amy who was studying for a physics test, looked on with keen interest.  
  
---------------------  
  
Serena paused at the door to summon enough courage. If Rei said he was gorgeous, he would have  
to be a movie star kind of gorgeous. Heck, if Rei didn't feel she was good enough, what would  
this person think of her? She thought to herself.  
  
She looked up then, and was surprised to see a familiar figure. And she was even more surprised  
when he looked up at her at the same time.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What's going on there? I can't see anything!" Mina whispered and pushed Lita aside.  
  
"Hey what are you doing? Now -I- can't see anything!" Lita said.  
  
"Shush, guys! I wanna see if they are gonna talk! Serena must be turning into putty now. Isn't  
he gorgeous, guys?" Rei whispered.  
  
Mina squinted her eyes. "Not bad, not bad at all..."  
  
"He looks like my old --- " Lita sighed dreamily.  
  
"Lita, don't start." Rei laughed. "He's mine!"  
  
Lita was about to talk back when Serena took one small step forward and lifted her head calmly.  
"Well, Rei, we'll see about that." She joked as Rei swallowed a small lump in her throat.  
  
---------------------  
  
Darien opened his eyes as he heard the door open. What he didn't expect was a complete replica  
of his Angel. She looked familiar...  
  
Their eyes met.   
  
His eyes watered and turned into the darkest shade of blue. He had not expected this. He did  
not come to the temple in order to get over someone and then to see her clone. He looked up for  
a brief moment and mouthed to the sky, "Angel, why are you doing this to me?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Serena watched him as he looked up at the sky. He looked so peaceful and so sad. She remembered  
him from the coffee shop.  
  
"Ahem." She cleared her throat and his attention was directed back to her.   
  
He continued to stare at her, making no attempt to speak.  
  
"You look familiar..." Serena gathered her courage and spoke calmly.  
  
And you look like my late-fiancee, Darien had wanted to say, instead he nodded and opened his  
dry mouth.  
  
"Coffee shop?" He said, almost whispering.   
  
Serena nodded as she looked into his eyes again.  
  
Surprisingly, he smiled at her, stood up, and walked toward her. His built figure towered over  
her as she gulped and looked up.  
  
Darien looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and wanted to hold her near, only realizing this   
was not the girl he loved. This was someone new, someone different.  
  
Then realization sank in. He had prayed to God for a sign. Could it be her?  
  
"This might sound a bit forward," he blushed and smiled at her adorable confused expression, "but  
would you like to head back to the coffee shop sometime?"  
  
Both of Serena's eyebrows went up and her lips curled upward. "I would love to." She said.   
  
Darien thought he heard a gasp from behind the door a few feet in front of him, but he ignored   
the sound.  
  
"May I know your name?" He asked and fidgeted with his fingers.  
  
"Serena. Serena Tsukino." She said as she extended her hand. He shook it and marvelled at  
how perfect it fit in his own.  
  
"And I am Darien. Darien Chiba."   
  
Serena's eyes went wide as she began to choke. Did she hear it right? The man who wrote all   
those heartfelt diary entries was right in front of her?  
  
Darien was puzzled, and patted on her back softly as she continued to cough.  
  
What was it about this girl, other than her striking resemblance to his Angel, that attracted   
him to deeply?  
  
---------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. How Can You Read My Mind?

The Dream of Becoming Part 5  
By Minako-chan  
----------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Rei's face turned bright red as she listened to the attractive man asking her best friend out.  
  
"HOW COULD SHE?" She half-screamed but kept an eye on Serena.  
  
"Rei, uh...it was your idea." Lita reminded her.  
  
Rei's shoulders slumped. "I know, I just wanted to blame her that's all." She turned  
around and smiled.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Serena stirred her hot chocolate and rested her cheek upon her palm.  
  
"This girl is just adorable..." Darien thought to himself and felt a pang of guilt as Angel's   
face flashed across his mind.  
  
Who am I kidding, Darien thought. This is not her...I cannot do this to an innocent girl.   
I cannot feel attracted to her because she looks like Angel. It's just not fair.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena's mind was arguing against her heart as well.  
  
This is the man of my dreams. Perfect, devoted, sensitive, poetic, and gorgeous. What more   
can I  
ask for? She thought.  
  
Yet, her mind told her, she fell in love with his love for someone else.  
  
She looked up then, as her blue eyes locked with his, a stormy blue. He looked at her with   
such intensity she couldn't help but blush.   
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" He asked and touched her hand as he reached forward to examine her   
features with worry in his voice.  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged and stared out the window. It was turning dark outside as clouds   
drifted over the sun. It was going to rain. "Yikes, I should go home before it rains."   
  
"Do you live close?" Darien asked, casually making conversation, hoping she would stay longer  
if he stalled.  
  
"Yes, just a few minutes from here." Serena replied and fidgeted with her fingers uncomfortably.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" Darien asked, crossing his fingers underneath the table.  
  
"Sure." A radiant smile spread across her pink lips, and Darien couldn't help but return the   
smile.  
  
"Do you need to go back to the temple for anything? You came without your jacket and any kind   
of bag or anything." He said, noticing she was wearing only a thin short-sleeved shirt.  
  
"I have to---" She paused. I can't tell him I have to go back for his journal, she thought as   
she bit her lip. "pay you back later because I forgot my wallet at home." Bravo, Serena, she   
thought to herself, that was the worst excuse I have EVER made!  
  
"It's okay, my treat. I did ask you to come. I'm not going to make you pay." He smiled as he   
reached into his blazer for his wallet, dropped a few bills and stood up. He reached out a   
large hand.  
  
Serena took it and almost blushed at the touch. His hand was so warm and the fingers wrapped   
around her hand almost completely. He pulled her up gently and took off his jacket.  
  
"I thought we are leaving?" She questioned.   
  
He placed the blazer softly over her shoulders and smiled at how petite she looked. "It's   
going to be chilly once we step out."  
  
Serena nodded, speechless. He's a perfect gentleman...she thought. BAKA, SERENA! He's in   
love with someone else and he can't get over her!  
  
As Darien held the door open for her to step out, Serena was glad she had his jacket wrapped   
tightly around her. It was indeed chilly outside.   
  
"On second thoughts, would you mind if I head back to the temple? I can get my own jacket from   
there and say goodbye to the girls, since I kinda left them without saying anything." Serena   
turned red, thinking of how Rei was going to react when she found out about the date.  
  
"Sure. I have to give these beads back too. I don't think I'm supposed to keep them." He   
played with the wooden beads with his fingers, thinking about the priestess who he assumed   
was Serena's friend.  
  
Serena looked at her through the corner of her eye and smiled as they walked back to the   
temple in silence.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Thank you for the drink, Darien. I had a nice time, even though we weren't there for long."   
She smiled at the door of Rei's room.  
  
"No problem. Uh...would you...like to do it again some time?" He scratched the back of his   
head with his hand as his cheeks turned a little rosy.  
  
"Of course." Serena smiled as she took off his blazer and gave it back to him. Their fingers   
touched and once again Darien was troubled by his confusion. He thought he saw Angel.  
  
She took his pen and jotted down her home phone number on his palm. He stared at her the whole   
time, her look of concentration, her small hand clasping his, her breath on the tip of   
his fingers...his eyes flooded with tears. When she looked up, she saw them and knew what   
they were for, but pretended not to notice.  
  
Darien looked into her eyes and saw sympathy and understanding. He was overwhelmed by the   
realization that somehow, Serena understood what he was going through without having to ask.   
How is that possible? he thought.  
  
"Sometimes, Darien, moving on can be a good thing." She whispered as she smiled at him sadly,   
going into Rei's room, disappointed that the perfect man she had been looking for was beyond   
her reach.  
  
"What?" he asked just as the door slid shut. "How...how would you know?"  
  
-------------------------  
Author's notes: I know that was short....don't kill me! I have tons of work to do! GAH! 


	6. I Promise

The Dream of Becoming  
Part 6  
By Minako-chan  
---------------------  
Disclaimer: Everytime I type in the disclaimer it reminds me that I don't own Sailor Moon   
*sniffles* *weeps* *whimpers* *sobs* *cries*  
  
Author's notes: It's a long weekend and I've gotten up early, to do homework and projects,   
but now I'm sitting in front of the computer typing away! *sweatdrop* Well, fanfics are more   
important, ne? =D On with the story! Eeeeeeeeeee-mail me at cupid_teacup@hotmail.com  
  
--------------------  
  
"How was your 'date' with the gorgeous hunk-meister?" Mina stuck her face an inch away   
from Serena's, smiling wickedly from ear to ear.  
  
"It was uh...well uh...you...wait..." Serena scratched the back of her head the same manner  
as Darien, as her cheeks turned pink.  
  
"It was what?" Rei folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.   
"Spill it, girlie! I want to hear all about it!"  
  
"Are you mad, Rei?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
Rei sighed and sat down. "Of course not. It was my idea. If it works out between you   
two, you should thank me!"  
  
Serena's face lit up for a brief second, but her eyes showed sorrow.  
  
"What is it, Serena? Something wrong? Did he do something do you?" Lita tightened her   
dists in a protective manner.  
  
Serena shook her head sadly and stared at the opposite side of the room where her bookbag  
lay. All eyes followed and settled on a reddish-brown corner sticking out of the bag.  
  
"I've been waiting to ask you what that book is, Serena...no offense, but we've never caught  
you reading anything but comic books..." Amy teased and chuckled.  
  
"It's...it's not a book. It's a journal. It's...someone's soul poured onto paper." Serena   
whispered.  
  
The four girls exchanged glances, worried. This was not the Serena they knew. Her voice  
had a touch of sadness that they could not grasp.  
  
"Why so poetic?" Rei joked.  
  
Suddenly, Serena walked across the room, picked up the journal, and ran her thin fingers over  
the worn cover.  
  
" 'To my love, my soul, my life' " She read aloud. The four girls once again exchanged   
glances and sat down, confused.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and looked at Amy, who was trying very hard to understand the  
situation.   
  
" 'Dear Diary,'" she began, as realization dawned on the four faces. " 'I cannot even begin   
to tell you how I felt today. The pain, the loneliness, the death of a dream. Such feelings   
cannot be described in words...' "  
  
----------------------------  
  
The four girls stared at Serena with their jaws agape, their eyes shimmering with unshed  
tears. Serena closed the journal, unable to read past the very first page, the page she had  
read countless of times, but could never bring enough courage to read more. A lone tear  
fell onto the worn cover, falling into the dent of the word "love" of the title "To my love,  
my soul, my life".  
  
"Wait, do you know whose journal this is?" Lita breathed out, wiping the tears that rolled  
down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Serena nodded. "The man I was just having coffee with." She whispered.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Darien stared at his hand while walking down the streets. Girls swooned while walking past  
him, some turned back around to get another look. He could have had any girl, but he just   
couldn't let go. He couldn't let go of Angel, he couldn't let go of his love, he couldn't  
let go of his past.   
  
He bit his lip as he stepped into his lifeless apartment. He looked from the telephone  
to his palm, then back at the telephone again. Then he looked at the picture frame beside  
the telephone. A picture of him and Angel together on their trip to Europe, which turned  
out to be their last trip together.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and washed his hands, his sobbing drowning into the sound of  
running water.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
That night, Serena yawned and clutched her cushion against her chest, as she settled comfortable  
on the couch, enjoying a movie by herself. Her thoughts drifted back to the man who had stolen   
her heart, simply by expressing his love for someone else. Her focus was not on the movie, but  
on the journal that lay on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
She glanced at the clock. 11pm. Then she looked at the cordless phone laying beside the   
journal.  
  
Smiling sadly, she called it an early night and went to bed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Angel teases him with her taunting smile. Her laughs echo in the deep forest. He runs after  
her, catches up easily with his long, muscular legs, and he grabs her by her waist and pushes  
her gently to the soft grass below. He stares into her loving eyes, knowing his own reflect  
as much love as she has for him. No, more. He loves her more than anything could express.  
Angel is his life.  
  
He brushes a few strands of hair away from her eyes, and he looks at her as she closes her  
eyes slowly, her long, curly lashes tempting him. He smiles and kisses her as the sun sets,  
sinking from their view. He pulls her up as they gather their things and walk back to set up  
a camp fire. She watches him as he places more logs into the fire, and finally, he settles  
beside her and they share the warmth of a single blanket.  
  
Darien smiled, tossing and turning in his bed. "Angel..." He called out from his dream.  
  
Angel smiles up at him, and he kisses her forehead and wraps a strong arm around her slim  
shoulders. She shudders slightly but rests her head on his shoulder. He drifts off into  
sleep.  
  
Darien, wake up... she calls out faintly to him. He rubs his eyes and smiles at her.  
  
Promise me, Darien, if I ever leave you, please find another. You don't deserve to be alone.  
She says calmly in a serious tone.  
  
Never, Angel, I would never. He replies firmly. I could only love you.  
  
Promise me, Darien, that you will find another love. Remember me only as your past, but don't  
let me haunt your future. I only want you to be happy...please, Darien, promise me. Promise  
me...  
  
Darien hesitates, then looks at her.  
  
I promise.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Serena stretches in her bed, smiling as the sun poured its light into her room. She looks  
at the clock and panicks.  
  
"It's NOOOOOOOOON! REI'S GONNA KILL ME!" She rushed into the bathroom, and did everything  
in a speed of light. She could imagine how angry Rei would be, they had planned this shopping  
spree since the previous weekend, and Rei had wanted to shop from morning til night, or until  
either of them dropped dead.  
  
Serena winced at the thought. She would drop dead for sure when Rei gave her her evil look.  
After all, Rei could throw flames from her eyes when she was extremely angry.   
  
She shook her head and rushed to the temple, running up the stairs as quickly as she could,  
although not before tripping on the last step. She closed her eyes, ready to hit the ground,  
like she had many many times before.  
  
She collided into a warm pole instead.  
  
'Pole? Since when is there a pole here at the top of the stairs? And why's it warm?' Serena   
thought to herself.  
  
She opened one eye and tilted her head, looking into a pair of midnight blue eyes smiling  
down at her.  
  
"You okay, Serena?" Darien asked teasingly, almost in the form of a whisper. He took her gently  
by the shoulders and let her stand upright again.  
  
Serena's pink lips parted, confused and shocked all at once. Her cheeks suddenly felt like  
they were burning, as she looked into his eyes.  
  
--------------------------  
Please e-mail me at cupid_teacup@hotmail.com  
Thank you!   
  
@--)-- Minako-chan 


	7. Replica

The Dream of Becoming Part 7  
By Minako-chan  
----------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this particular storyline.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"I...uh...well...thank you...for...er...saving me..." Serena stuttered, and looked   
past Darien, where Rei stood, smiling and shaking her head mockingly, while holding  
one thumb up.  
  
Darien smiled as Serena blushed, his hand slowly went down to the small of her   
back, his other hand at her waist, holding her steady. Serena felt a jolt of   
electricity travelling up her spine, as she tried to regain her composure. She  
pulled away quickly from the tender embrace. Darien frowned slightly.  
  
"So...uh...Darien, what...why did you come here?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien smiled and handed her the beads.  
  
"To return these, and..." he bent down closer to her face, "to see you again."  
  
His breath tickled her face and made her bangs dance around her forehead.   
Serena looked into his eyes and blinked.  
  
"Wha?" Was her reaction. After all, she was sure he was not interested after  
he had promised to call her the previous night but never did.  
  
Darien chuckled as she tried to give him a proper reaction. A blush was  
enough.   
  
'That's a start...sorry, Angel...' Darien thought.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"How was your second date?" Rei leaned closer to Serena as Serena tried to   
put down her bag.  
  
"REI! You're like a vulture! Quit it! I'm not telling you!" Serena teased   
and winked at her friend.  
  
"Aw come on! I was there when he asked you out again! Now spill it! You   
owe the holy temple ground an explanation because he asked you out here!" Rei   
threw her fists in the air with frustration.  
  
Serena laughed a laugh that was like a dozen bells. "Well, we did go to the   
coffee house again and..."  
  
"Wait wait wait...second date, STILL the coffee house? Shouldn't you be at   
a fancy restaurant doing ballroom dancing and then getting a big smooch on   
the lips?" Rei inquired.  
  
Serena blushed, but couldn't stop imagining how nice everything Rei had   
said would be.  
  
"Well?" Rei asked after two minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes, coffee house. We had a nice time. We just...chatted and got to know   
each other a little bit more." Serena smiled.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell him you have his diary and that's why you're   
so intrigued by him?" Rei whispered worriedly, sounding completely serious,   
compared to her previous teasing tone.  
  
Serena looked down at the floor nervously. "No...and I don't think it's   
the right time."  
  
"Serena, it's the right time right now...he should know before you two   
ever get serious. And you may, from the looks of it." Rei advised.  
  
"Don't you think I should find out about this Angel girl first -before- I   
tell him? So that he wouldn't think I'm competing with his late-fiancee from   
the start?" Serena reasoned.  
  
"Whatever you say, Serena, I still think you should be honest about it." Rei said.  
  
"I'll see."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A second date extended to the third, then fourth...then Darien and Serena   
lost count. However, he never kissed her once, despite how tempting her lips   
looked and how much he enjoyed being with her.  
  
Serena thought he was trying to be a gentleman and did not want to rush into   
whatever he thought she wasn't ready for. But a kiss...it was such a simple   
gesture...why would he avoid kissing her? Could it be...he was still not over   
Angel?  
  
The worry tugged at Serena's mind, and something must be done, she thought to   
herself. Something must be done before she fell in love.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A girl smiles from the balcony at Darien's apartment. He looks at her from   
down on the streets. He is taking a walk at night, to clear his thoughts. He   
looks up and sees her angelic features.  
  
Golden hair, ocean blue eyes, filled with crystalline tears.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong? Why are you at my balcony in the middle of the night?"   
He asks her. "Wait, don't answer right now, I'm coming right up."  
  
He jogs up the eight flights of stairs without difficulty. He never feels   
tired when going to see her. He flings the door open and runs into an empty   
apartment, empty balcony.  
  
"Angel?" He calls out.  
  
Angel steps out from the shadows of his plants.  
  
"Am I who you're calling out to?" She asks.  
  
"Of course, Angel, who else would I be calling out to?"  
  
"Are you falling in love again, Darien?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Because she is falling in love with you..."   
  
Darien woke up and glanced at his alarm clock. 3am. What did the dream   
mean, he asked himself. "Because she is falling in love with you..."  
  
'Who's falling in love with me? Angel? That can't be...can it be...Serena?' He   
thought before he fell asleep again, this time not waking up until the sun shone   
brightly, filling his room with its light.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'He did tell me which highschool he went to...maybe Angel went there too...'   
Serena thought to herself as she jogged out of her house. 'Who would have   
thought I could ever get up this early?'  
  
As she arrived at iron gates of an old highschool building, she took a deep   
breath and walked in.   
  
"Miss Tsukino, it is a pleasure to assist you." A young man smiled at Serena.  
  
"Thank you, sir...I understand that it might be too personal for me to pry   
in, but I would really like to see those yearbooks now." Serena said, after a   
firm handshake with the man.  
  
"It's no privacy issue at all. We allow visitors to see these yearbooks, to   
see the hard work we have put into the school, the outstanding students here,   
and ..." The man continued, but Serena was not even listening to a word he said.  
  
She took the yearbooks to the visitor's office and sat down, laying the numerous   
books on the sofa supplied for visitors.  
  
"Chiba...Chiba....Chiba..." She repeated the process for each grade and every   
yearbook.  
  
"AHA!" She exclaimed after an hour of scanning through each page. Her finger   
trembled as it slid across the glossy paper, to the picture that matched the name.  
  
Handsome as ever, Darien Chiba smiled back at her with a quirky, boyish grin,   
with jet black hair falling messily over his eyes. Serena could see the midnight   
blue colour shining through the paper.  
  
"If I am not wrong...Angel could be in this grade." She said to herself as she   
searched for the first name.  
  
She found one name.   
  
She brushed her finger across the page to the face that belonged to the name.  
  
There she was.  
  
Angel.  
  
Golden hair in pigtails (close enough to Serena's "meatballs"), ocean blue   
eyes, pink lips, small dainty nose...she looked exactly like Serena herself.  
  
Serena's heart sank.  
  
She knew why Darien was dating her, and why he hadn't tried to move beyond a   
friendly relationship. She was merely a replacement, a clone, a replica of his past   
love.  
  
  
----------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A.N.: E-MAIL! E-MAIL IS GOOD! cupid_teacup@hotmail.com 


	8. Who Do You Want Me To Be?

The Dream of Becoming Part 8  
By Minako-chan  
---------------------  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but this storyline; "The One I Gave My Heart To" is a  
song by Aaliyah.  
  
Author's notes: This the part where the title "The Dream of Becoming" will slowly  
make sense =) Hopefully you'll know when you see the clue^_~ More author's notes at   
the bottom.  
  
---------------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad  
How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad  
Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand  
If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?  
  
How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away  
How could the one who said I love you, say the things you say  
How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies  
How could the one I gave my heart to, break this heart of mine  
Tell me...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
--------------------  
  
Darien stared at her, worried. She hadn't spoken for 15 minutes since they  
got to the restaurant. She sat there, stirring her iced tea with her  
straw, her cheek resting on her palm.   
  
"Serena?" He gulped.   
  
Silence. She didn't hear him.  
  
"Serena?" He called out again.  
  
"Yeah, wha?" She snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"What's wrong, you seem awfully quiet." Darien said, reaching across  
the table to hold her hand. She pulled her hand away.  
  
"Nothing. Just feel a little...sick." Serena half-lied. She did have  
a headache, but not as big as the heartache that she had.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home then?" Darien asked.  
  
"Would you mind if I go alone?" She whispered, her eyes welling up with   
tears.  
  
Darien could only shake his head reluctantly.  
  
---------------------  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around herself, insecurity and sadness roaming  
around her.   
  
'Why do I care so much? We've only gone out for a few months...I've  
had relationships that lasted longer than this, and I didn't feel   
as horrible when I broke up with any of them...' her mind said.  
  
She stopped walking at a streetlight, and looked at the moon shining  
down at her from above.  
  
A tear rolled down from her clouded eyes.   
  
'I'm in love with him.' Her heart answered.  
  
---------------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How could you be so cold to me, when I gave you everything  
All my love, all I had inside  
How could you just walk out the door, how could you not love me anymore  
I thought we had forever, I can't understand  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
---------------------  
  
Darien rubbed his eyes and lay down on the couch. A picture of Serena  
with tears in her eyes was in his mind. He looked into a distance and  
his eyes fixed on a picture near his telephone. A picture of him and  
Angel. Then laying beside that picture was Serena.  
  
He blinked. He couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Guilt, worry and sadness drew him into a deep sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
Serena looked at the photocopied pages in her hands. The first was a  
full-body picture of Angel found in one of the yearbooks. The second  
page was things that people wrote about her when she graduated. The  
third was a page of poems that she had written and published in the  
highschool newsletter. They were touching, deep, and directly from   
her soul.   
  
'I can't compete with this...this wonderful girl. I am nothing  
compared to her...that must be why Darien doesn't want to move  
beyond what we have...it's been months, no kiss on the lips, no  
kiss on the cheeks, nothing. He must have realized that I am  
nothing but a clone on the outside. I'm not the girl that he   
wants to share his feelings with.' She thought sadly.  
  
Unless...she became Angel.  
  
Taking the pages of Angel's pictures and poems, Serena could  
imagine what Angel was like. It was only a matter of time  
before she could try to act like her. And maybe, just maybe,  
Darien could appreciate her efforts and fall in love with her.  
  
It was a foolish idea, but it was worth a shot. After all,  
she had already fallen in love with him...this is a love  
that she could not simply let go.  
  
------------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How could the one I gave my dreams to, take my dreams from me  
How could the love that brought such pleasure, bring such misery  
Won't somebody tell me, somebody tell me please  
If you love me, how could you do this to me  
Please tell me...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-------------------  
  
She didn't return any calls, she didn't respond to any of the  
flowers or cards that he had sent her, Darien realized.  
  
It had been a month since he saw her when they were at the  
restaurant, and she had left so abruptly that he barely  
had time to think about what had happened.  
  
Worry tugged at his mind, but not as much as something that  
tugged at his heart...could it be...love?  
  
He sat up in his bed in realization.  
  
'I'm in love with her.' His heart screamed.  
  
------------------  
  
Serena knocked on the door, hesitant. A woman around her  
age opened the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD! ANGEL?" She screamed when she saw Serena  
at the door. "ANGEL IS THAT YOU?"  
  
Serena shook her head vigorously. "No, no, calm down  
miss..."  
  
The woman looked at Serena carefully, and sighed in  
relief.  
  
"Oh Lord, I thought you were my ... deceased best friend  
for a minute there." Her eyes welled with tears as they  
stared into a far distance, in memory of her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing back memories...but this best  
friend of yours, Angel, I've been getting a lot of   
comments that I look exactly like her, and I'd just like  
to know who Angel was and what she was like, if you don't  
mind telling me..." Serena stuttered.  
  
"Of course I don't mind! Angel was a kind, sweet, loving,  
person who..." The woman began as she led Serena into her  
home.  
  
------------------  
  
Two blonde angels surround him. They laugh merrily, dancing  
around him. They are on the mountainside. Water from the   
waterfall sounds like bells in the air. No, it is their  
laughter.  
  
Darien looks around him. Green grass, trees swaying in the  
air, cloudless sky, and two angels. He must be in heaven.  
  
Wait...TWO angels?  
  
He looks carefully.  
  
Angel is standing on a large boulder at the edge of a cliff,  
smiling.  
  
Serena is sitting by the waterfall, kicking her feet in the  
water, laughing.  
  
Darien smiles at the both of them. They smile back.  
  
Suddenly, lightning, out of nowhere, strikes and a tree  
falls down. At the sudden move and the loud noise,  
all three of them scream in unison.  
  
The girls are not as lucky as Darien, who only jumps slightly.  
  
Angel tumbles down the cliff, Serena falls into the deep  
water below.  
  
Darien stands in the middle.  
  
Who should he go after?   
  
Without a second thought, he jumps into the water.  
  
......  
  
Darien woke up in cold sweat once again. He hadn't dreamed   
for a while, since he last saw Serena. He looked at the   
clock, 3am again. In frustration, he got up and went to   
the balcony, staring into the empty streets below.  
  
Cold wind blew in his face. Tears made their way down. He  
made no move to stop them now. He had finally moved on,  
but to the looks of it, it was too late. Serena no longer  
wanted to have anything to do with him, otherwise she would  
have at least returned one call, to tell him it was over,  
or to tell him that she didn't want him in her life...either   
way, he needed to know.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked over to his telephone. He  
knew it was late, she would hate him if he called at this   
hour. But if she was like him, in love and in despair,  
she would understand. And she would give him an answer.  
To be in or out of his life. He needed to know.  
  
He dialed her number.  
  
------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Author's Notes: WOOHOO! Whole new part! Lucky you^-~ Just kidding =) Anyways  
I was in a mood for writing, so here it is! Sorry about taking so long =)  
I had been really busy! Stay tuned and thanks for reading! And thank you  
for all the comments I've been getting! You know who you are^_~   
  
cupid_teacup@hotmail.com 


End file.
